Cherry Blossoms
by dressthesky
Summary: Ni idea que puedo poner. Un Dream Pair Fuji x Eiji MUY ligero, en realidad... casi nada, y MUY corto.


**Cherry Blossoms**

-

-

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Qué puedo decir? o.o Corto, MUY corto... XD

**Advertencias:** Un muy ligero Shonen Ai.

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri no es de mi propiedad. Es de Konomi-sensei. ¡Por qué! Esta serie necesita Yaoi... T.T

**Cherry Blossoms**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Los pétalos caían lentamente de los árboles, decorando las calles e un leve color rosa. Era realmente hermoso. La primavera había llegado, estación del amor, como solían llamarla las chicas de preparatoria. Una estación hermosa, ya que en ella florecían nuevamente las flores, mostrando su total belleza al mundo exterior.

Pero lo más hermoso era ver los árboles de cerezo, sobretodo si era en aquel parque. Amplio, con una pileta en el centro. A donde miraras habían árboles de cerezo, y bajo ellos, sus pétalos. Sus pétalos decoraban los verdes pastos, decoraban aquel parque abandonado.

-No entiendo porque nadie viene¡Si es tan hermoso!

Aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del pelirrojo que caminaba fascinado por en único camino que había.

-Es verdad. Pero dentro de poco este parque será destruido. Es por eso que nadie viene.

Respondió el chico a su lado mientras caminaba mirando los pétalos de color rosa en el suelo.

-¡No pueden! Es tan hermoso. Lo extrañaría demasiado. Después de todo, tú y yo siempre pasamos por aquí cuando volvemos a casa.

Se detuvo a medio camino. El chico a su lado imitó su acción para poder mirarlo detenidamente. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas debido a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Dejó escapar un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que el chico en verdad quería ese parque de cerezos. ¿Pero qué podían hacer? El parque sería destruido y a cambio de él construirían uno nuevo.

Abrió sus ojos para mirar el cielo.

El viento sopló levemente, haciendo que los pétalos cayeran de los árboles, como si fueran lluvia.

-¡Hermoso!

Gritó el chico, haciendo que él bajara la mirada y fijara sus ojos azulados en el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es hermoso? –preguntó, tomando los pétalos en sus manos.

-¡Tu! –sonrió el más alto, acercándose a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. Quizás había escuchado mal. ¿Acaso su mejor amigo lo encontraba hermoso?

-¿Qué... qué es lo hermoso? –preguntó, un tanto aturdido.

-Bueno... es que cuando los pétalos comenzaron a caer, y tu te viste envuelto en ellos... ¡No sé!. ¡Te veías tan intocable! –sonrió ampliamente mientras se paraba a su lado.

-Deja de divagar, Eiji... Creo que la practica de hoy te afecto un poco a la cabeza. –sonrió, intentando cambiar el tema.

-¡No es cierto!. ¡Fuji! –se quejó.

-Quizás el Dunk Smash de Momo te golpeó demasiado fuerte. –rió, volviendo a caminar.

Eiji se mantuvo de pie, viendo como la figura de Fuji se alejaba.

-Intocable... –murmuró para sí.

Nuevamente, el viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo que los pétalos del suelo se elevaran y los que estaba en los árboles cayeran, rodeando al chico de cabello café y mirada misteriosa.

-Inalcanzable. –su mirada se volvió triste. -¿Por qué siento esto? –miró el cielo.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de alejar todo mal pensamiento. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, para luego abrir sus ojos y sonreír animadamente, como siempre. Sus ojos mostraban la alegría que lo caracterizaba y aquella tristeza sentida segundos antes había sido completamente olvidad.

Corrió para alcanzar a Fuji, quien ya estaba saliendo del parque. En su cabeza aun se podía escuchar el eco de sus palabras: "Intocable", "Inalcanzable". Esa era la impresión que tenía de Fuji. Un chico misterioso, que por más que intentaras saber algo sobre él o que era lo que pensaba, nunca lo sabrías.

Sonrió.

Lentamente llevó su mano a la mano del tensai de Seigaku. La tomo con delicadeza mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Fuji. Giró su rostro para mirar al más alto.

-Eres extraño... –dijo sonriente, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Eiji.

-Lo sé. Si no fuera así... –miró el cielo. –No me comportaría de esta forma... –rió.

Siguieron caminando con sus manos entrelazadas. Era extraño como ambos se comportaban. Era extraño lo que simples flores podían causar, en la cabeza de una persona.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Les dije o no que era corto? XD Nya, no tenía más inspiración. Y no hay mucho de esta pareja, supongo que el fic debe ser un asco... o.oU Y eso... uxu Espero les haya gustado lo poco que hay... -Creo que hasta mis notas son más largas que el Fic... XD

Ia, me voy... ¡Nos leemos en algún otro Fic! n.n

**NeKo-Jeanne**


End file.
